


She Used to Rule the World

by shiptoomuch



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fem!Bones - Freeform, Genderswap, fem!Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonora and Jaime in love. It isn't perfect, but it just might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Used to Rule the World

**Author's Note:**

> nate and i were talking the other day and came up with a massive thing that I decided to write because I'm having major block about tdwp

The first time Leo sees Jaime (call me Jim) Kirk in a gown, it;s the cadet ball in their third year at the academy. It’s basically a prom for people who are too old to be having a prom.

Leo’s wearing a sweeping blue gown with a sparkly bodice. The soft chiffon of the skirt brushes the ground, even with her five inch heels on. She’s nervous, for some reason, and if Gaila hadn’t spent hours curling and pinning it into a perfect twisting chignon, she’d be running her hand through her thick brown hair right about now.

Uhura walks by on the arm of that Vulcan officer who taught Leo’s first year xenolinguistics class. She’s not too sure why she thought it would be a good idea to take a class she’d surely fail, but the Vulcan made sure she did not lose the credits. He’d infuriated her with his calm demeanor, but she held a small amount of respect for him.

She studies the couple and thinks that even Spock looks taken by the Cadet’s beauty in the shimmering sleek red gown. “McCoy, why are you out here?” Uhura stops and inclines her head towards the hall where the ball is being held. “Don’t you want to come in?”

Leo laughs and waves her off. “Why do you think I’m out here waiting?”

“Jaime.” Nyota says knowingly.

Leo nods with a laugh. “Yeah, and with my luck she’ll show up in ripped jeans and a leather jacket after I spent all this time getting ready.”

Uhura is suddenly distracted by something behind Leo. “Oh, I think you’ll find Jim is full of surprises.” She grabs Spock’s arm again, ushering him into the building. “Well, we’ll see you later.”

Leo, confused by Uhura’s sudden exit, looks behind herself to where the other woman had been looking.

She’s not entirely sure what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t Jaime in a white gown walking toward her, looking perfectly ethereal.

It’s a sweetheart neckline strapless gown made of a fabric that Leo cannot identify, but she’s almost certain it’s alien. It look far too soft and light to be from this planet. The beaded sash is the precise color of Leo’s dress, which is weird because they promised not to peek at each other’s dresses beforehand.

Leo’s brain goes fuzzy. It’s not that she doesn’t love her girlfriend’s usual wardrobe of ripped jeans and t-shirts, but seeing her here, in a gown with a long slit up the left leg, she looks absolutely stunning.

The fact that the dress is white makes her completely forget that this is a ball.

So what if seeing Jamie in a white dress makes her think of a completely different occasion altogether?

“Hot damn, Bones.” Jim lets out a low whistle. “I must have been really good in a past life to deserve someone as hot as you.” Jim takes her hand and presses a kiss to it, yet another thing to throw Leo off balance. “Honestly, I haven’t seen anyone else, but I already know you’re the hottest one here.”

Leo continues to gape at the blond. “Clearly you haven’t looked in a mirror lately.” She chokes out.

“Oh no,” Jamie disagrees. “I know I look stunning but you? You look literally so gorgeous I think I might start believing in a deity, take your pick.” 

“What’s in the bag?” Leo gestures to the white bag, desperate to pull attention away from her surely furious blush.

Jim reaches into the small white bag she’s holding and pulls out a plastic box. “See now, I’ve got this really old fashioned girlfriend who likes sentimental stuff, even though she denies it.” She opens the box to reveal two corsages, one white and one blue. “So, I figured she’d appreciate this.”

Leo stares at her in disbelief and picks up the blue one carefully. It’s just a simple blue rose, nothing special, but it’s got a delicate silver charm, a J on it. She takes Jaime’s right wrist in her own shaking hands and slips the corsage on. “Thank you, Jaime.”

Jim rolls her eyes and puts the white flowered band with an “L” charm on it onto Leo’s wrist. “No problem, Bones. It’s my pleasure.”

Honestly, Leo wants to press Jaime against the wall and kiss her until they both forget their own names. The blonde can apparently see this and she steers Leo into the hall. “Come on, people are expecting us to actually show up.”

The whole night is a prestigious event meant to show off all the “promising young cadets” that will soon join the fleet. Really, it’s all pomp and not something Leo normally has the patience to deal with. 

Tonight is different, though. Tonight she has Jim standing beside her, looking positively radiant as she socializes with the admirals and captains and reporters that have probably been after her since birth. 

It’s at that moment that Leo realizes Jim does so well in these situations not because she’s naturally like that, but because she was trained to as a child. Whether it was enforced conditioning or a natural adaptation to the public spotlight, Jaime Kirk knows how to deal with the press. Hell, even Leo remembers watching the memorial services as a kid on tv and seeing the little Kirk girl standing there in a dress with perfect golden curls.

Leo puts her hand on the small of Jaime’s back, interrupting the conversation she was having with a nameless captain who had a particularly predatory look on his face. “I’m so sorry, Captain, but my lovely girlfriend here promised me a dance and I’m going to cash in on that right now.” She smiles in a way that looks half genuine and half venomous and the older man straightens up and coughs.

“Of course, Doctor McCoy. Enjoy your evening.”

Leo guides Jaime away. The blonde sighs in relief once they get far enough away. “Thank you, Bones. That guy was such a creep.”

“I know.” Leo pulls her tight against herself with a smile. “That’s why I got you away.”

“Someone’s possessive tonight.” Jaime teases it.

“Someone likes it.” Leo counters with an eye roll. “Really, Jim. How could you dress like this and not expect me to react?”

Jim winks and leans her head on Leo’s shoulder. “I almost never do things on accident.”

They sway together and Leo doesn’t talk anymore, just enjoys the feel of the other woman pressed against her, the smell of her hair and the way she holds onto Leo in a way that says “I need you just as much as you need me.”

“Come on, let’s get a picture taken.” Leo gestures over to the small setup that’s in the corner of the room with a professional photographer and everything. “Come on, Jim. I don’t have more than two pictures of the two of us and you look too good tonight to pass this up.”

Jaime rolls her eyes and takes Leo’s hand. “Fine.” She leans in and kisses her softly. “I really love you, you know that, right? More than anything.” Jim puts their foreheads together and raises an eyebrow.

It’s really no surprise that Leo looks a bit teary eyed in the picture.

-

After the Narada, Leo considers doing it.

After Khan, she almost does it straightaway in that hospital. She’s wearing her white scrubs and Jaime is laying in the bed, looking exhausted and beautiful and perfect. She has to hold herself back from doing it then.

It happens about a year after that, when they’re sitting in the captain’s quarters together, watching old movies.

Leo organized the whole thing. It was a tradition they had sustained during their academy days but which had kind of gotten lost with the whole craziness of running a starship.

Their legs tangle together on the long couch and an old movie musical from the twentieth century plays on the screen, not that Leo’s paying much attention to anything that’s happening. She fiddles with her own fingers and stares at Jaime resolutely.

“Alright, what is it?” Jaime pauses the movie and stares back. “You haven’t payed attention to any of the movies. Honestly, Bones. This is your favorite movie!” She grabs Leo’s hands to still them. “Did I do something dumb again? I thought I was being good, but I probably messed up somewhere along the way.”

She scoffs and brushes her off. “No, you didn’t do anything.” She reaches under the couch and pulls out a white bag nearly identical to the one Jaime brought to the Cadet ball. “Here.”

Jaime’s eyebrows knit together and she shrugs before reaching into the bag and pulling out a plastic box, once again nearly identical to the one from the ball. “Bones, what is this?” She looks up and locks eyes with Leo. 

“Just open it, idiot.”

Jaime nods seriously and opens the box. She gasps and picks up the blue corsage. It’s a bit nicer than the last time, considering how Leo has more than a little money saved up due to the fact that she was a doctor before joining starfleet and now does get paid for her service. “Bones.” She whispers.

“So, how about that white dress?” Leo asks, confidence suddenly back.

Jamie’s fingers shake as she takes the rings off the corsage. “Bones. Oh, Bones.” 

“That is my name.” Leo grins and takes the rings from her, afraid that she’ll drop them with her shaking hands. “Is that a yes?”

“Only if you wear one too this time.” Jaime grins and lets Leo slip one of the rings onto her finger. “So, yes. As if I could ever say no.”

Leo doesn’t even try to hold herself back from tackling her girlfriend, now fiancee, and kissing her until neither of them can breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, it's cute....now....


End file.
